It All Started With A Dance
by fateschild666
Summary: The tasks that lay at hand will be hard and they also have to go through with a bet!Draco and Hermione OOC very OOC. Some song fic chapters.
1. Vacation and The Girl Next Door

Hi, this is my 2nd ficcy. no flames. please. In my story i kept sirius alive. if you have a problem with this, don't bash me about it, turn around and leave my ff

_**Vacation And The Mysterious Girl Next Door**_

Harry woke up early on August 2nd. Today he was going to stay at Sirius's house he had rented for the summer. Now that his god father was clear of charges, he embraced his new freedom. Harry got dressed and walked down to the kitchen.

" Why are you so happy this morning boy" Uncle Vernon snapped as Harry sat down at the table with a smile on his face.

" Ohhhh nothing." he said and rolled his eyes.

" You are going to that boarding school we signed you up for today. I wouldn't be so hap" at that second the fireplace rattled and flared green.

" That's why." Harry said and walked over to the fireplace. " Good to see you guys again." Harry said to Sirius and Lupin.

" Now. Are you ready"

" Hell yeah."

" Well, come on. I'll just make sure your stuff gets to the house." Lupin said.

" Good bye Vernon." Sirius said.

" See you...ummm never" ?Harry said and stepped into the fireplace. " Oh and tell Duddykins that I'll be able to use my wand in a few months." he snorted like a pig and laughed. The three of them flooed to grimmauld place. HE was greeted with smiles and warm hugs. " Where's Hermione"

" Upstairs."

" Why didn't she come down"

" Said she didn't feel good."

" Oh well. I'll check on her later..." As he stood and accepted all the gifts and hugs and greeting, someone watched from the top of the stairs.

Hermione stood on the first landing as she watched the sight below her unfold. the wonder boy was at it again. He didn't even care she was sick. Even if she was lying, she still felt shunned. well, once he saw her, he would surely have to pay attention. Simply put, she changed greatly. She coughed and walked downstairs.

" Hermione! How are you? What's up? How are you feeling" Harry said and enveloped her in a hug.

" Good harry. Now come on. When are we leaving"

" As soon as you get ready." Sirius said jokingly.

" Ha. Ha. Ha." she said and slapped his arm. " Remember the wrestling match"

" Oh shut up. Anyways, I let you win."

" Prove it." She said and he started chasing her. She stopped dead and he ran into her causing him to loose his balance and fall. She sat on his stomache. " Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, what did I tell you? Never mess with a girl. You might get your ass kicked."

" Hermione" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Hermione smiled and walked upstairs.

" I'll be down in a few minutes." she said and dissapeared into her room. Five minutes later she walked out and Harry gasped. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting leather pants and a blackhalter shirt with flames on it. She also had on 11 black and red jelly braclets on each arm, a red and black dog collar, and a pair of black stud earings.

" Woah." Harry said.

" Thanks." She said knowing where he was looking. " Come on boys, stop drooling and let's head over to the house." She said.

" Yeah. Yeah Hermione, let-let's go." Sirius stuttered.

" You are a little too old for me Sirius, just a little." She whispered and smiled kindly at him.

Ten minutes later they were in the entrance hall to a magnificent mansion.

" Holy shit." Hermione said. " Where the hell did you get the cash for this place"

" I have my ways. So, I thought, get this, I BOUGHT IT." He emphasised the last words.

" Holy shit." hermione said" Again."

" Well, come on, I'll show you to your rooms." They walked up a grand staircase and into a very elegant wing. Boys, you will be staying in this wing. Room three is yours, Harry, Room seven is Rons. And rooms 5 and 6 are the bathrooms. Hermione you have your own wing and a room I think wil suit you well now." He led her down the hall and through a door. " At night, you can lock this door. Your room is room 12. And your bathroom is room 11. Go check them out." She walked to her bathroom and opened the door. A large hot tub and and a stand up massage shower laid before her.

" Wow." She said. As she walked to her room, the excitement built. She opened the door and nearly fainted. A victorian-gothic room was behind the door. A large queen sized canopy bed in all black was on the back wall. " Thank you so much" she said and jumped onto her bed. It was a feather matress.

" Your welcome. Now, go get ready and we'll celebrate in the pool."

" Oh no. I don't swim." she lied.

" Get in your bathing suit and head down. We'll be waiting."

" Fine." she changed into her black two-piece with The Young And The Hopeless across the but. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the pool.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sitting in his room, he was looking out the window. He eyed a girl in a black bathingsuit walk out of his neighbors house. weasley and Potter were in the pool staring at the girl as if they had never seen her before. She was hot. She layed her head on the back of the chair and, for an instant, made eye contact with him. 'Wow.' he thought.

" Draco! Can you come down here" his mother called up. He stood up and walked down stairs. "Honey, I am going to send invitations to the neighbors for your Head Boy Masquerade Ball tonight. I just thought you should know so you could get aquaintd before then. Is that ok" he was to taken aback that that hott girl would be at his party. His mind told him to say no but,

" Ok. I'm fine with that. I'm gonna go practice my guitar. Is that ok with you"

" Sure honey. I'll see you later." they split ways. Draco went upatairs and played his favorite song, 'S.O.S.'. He was sitting on the bench by the window and it was slightly cracked. The girl had clearly heard because she had looked at him and smiled. She nodded curtly and looked back to her friends. He couldn't wait till that night. " I'm shooting signals in the air..." He could't wait to dance with the girl next door...

end first chapter. Please RR.


	2. invitations, news, shopping, and the bal...

Here goes the second chapter!

_**Invitaions,News,Shopping, and THE Ball**_

Hermione finally gave up on watching the boys and focused her attention on the boy's song. It was her favorite song and he was doing wonders for it. _'Wow...' _she thought and finally decided to head upstairs. After all, being eye-candy for your two best friends is rather annoying. She walked upstairs and into her room. A letter was in the center of her bed.

_I am pleased to invite you to my Head-Boy party tonight. It is a masquerade so the proper attire is requiered. Thank you and hope to see you there!_

Draco Malfoy was written carefully on the bottom. An adress was written next to his name._ ' 30 Sunrise Blvd.' _She put on a pair of pants and a Good Charlotte t-shirt. Both black.She grabbed her wallet filled with muggle and wizard money. She stepped outside and looked at the adress on the house. '32 Sunrise Blvd.' Right next door to him. HIM. Draco Malfoy. " I have to go now." she said and smiled wickedly. " Guys, I'll be back." She called inside and started towards the main street. While she was walking, she saw a costume store. Right next to it was a beauty parlor. Ironic, huh? She stepped into the store and was welcomed with the smell of apple pie.

" Hold on Hermione, I'll be right out." came a woman's voice from the back rooom.

" Ok." she didn't ask how she knew her name, she just figured it was normal. A second later, a woman with black hair and red tips stepped out from behind the counter.

" Ahhh. Well, sit on the chair and envision your dress. And mask. I can tell that you are going to Draco's party tonight."

" I am." She said and sat in a comfortable chair. She envisioned a long, black, strapless gown with a pair of gloves, shoes, and a beatiful blue silver and black mask. A whoooshing sound was heard and she opened her eyes. The dress she had thought of was hanging infront of her. " Dude." She said.

" Well, try it on. And I'll get you jewelery." Hermione disappeared into the dressing room and put the dress on. It fit her perfectly. She stepped out and the woman showed her a beautiful black-diamond necklace. "Wow." she said.

" You like it"

" Can you make it a chocker though"

" Of course." she put it on Hermione's neck and it shortened to a chocker. " Good"

" Perfect. How much"

" 75 galleons."

" That's it? Well, I know where I'm coming from now on." She handed the woman her money and took the bag over to the salon.

" Hello. And welcome to the Element Spa And Botique. How may I help you"

" I need my hair and nails done."

" Follow me." a short woman led her to a room with 7 chairs. " Sit." Hermione sat. " What would you like"

" An up do and my hair dyed black."

" And your nails"

" Black."

" Any make up"

" No. I can do that myself."

" Fine." 20 minutes later, Hermione's hair was a deep black. It was pulled into a bun on top of her head with a piece of blue hair in curls hanging in front of her eyes. " Good"

" Yes. How much"

" 15 galeons." Hermione handed her the money and walked back to the mansion.

" What the bloody hell happened to you" Harry and Ron screamed when she walked in.

" I am going to Draco's Head Boy ball tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go get ready." she started to walk away and was grabbed by Harry.

" No."

" I am going whether you like it or not." she said defiantly.

" Why"

" Because I want to have fun. I get that you are my boyfriend Harry, but I am going. And I want to associate with other purebloods."

" What"

" Hi I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl, 7th year Gryffindor, PUREBLOOD. Now, I have a party to go to." she got ready and left the house.

She walked over and the door opened. " Hello. In the hall. " A house elf said.

" Thank you." she said kindly. She stepped into the door and was greated with a grand staircase. She walked down and realized the music playing in the backgound. A Perfect Circle, 'Passive'. She walked over to the drink table and grabbed a cup of punch. She took a sip. Spiked. What could you expect? He is a Malfoy. A slow song came on and she took another sip. 'This is going to be amazing.' she said and smiled to herself.

" Care to dance" a boy asked. The voice. And the Hair. It was Draco! No, she didn't just say yes. She is not holding hands with HIM. She does not enjoy this. Ok, so she is and she does.

'This is soooooooo wrong.' she said to herself. He was smiling at her. " I know you." she said and smiled.

" How? I have never seen you before."

" You have. You just never noticed. Oh and by the way" he spun her out and brought her back into a dip" you would be a very good musician. That is, if you obey your heart." she smiled at him as he pulled her up.

" Would you like to get some air? It is rather stuffy in here." he said to her.

" Of course." she replied. They made there way out to the bench in the front yard. They sat out there for a while learning more about each other. They liked a lot of the same things. Rock music, hated school, and had odd family lives at home. He pulled off his mask. He reached for hers but she grabbed his arm" That isn't a good idea..."

" Why"

" Cause once you see who I am, everything you just heard will give way and we'll be back at square one."

" I don't care who you are. I know the real you and nothing is going to change that. I feel like I like you and I haven't even seen your face yet."

" Define like."

" Crush." he admitted with a blush.

" And the girl next door makes the Slytherin Prince blush. What would the rest of his house mates say"

" I'll tell you when you take your mask off." she let go of his arm and he pulled the mask up. He gasped when he saw her face.

" I told you." she said and stood up. " See you at school." she started to walk off.

' Oh god, it's her. I can officially play on my feelings... Should I?' " Hermione, wait up." she stopped at the sound of her name. He ran to her and stepped in front of her.

" You called me Hermio" before she could finish, she was wrapped in a kiss. Her eyes closed and her hands made there way to his shoulders. She pulled away. " Don't mess with my heart. I can't do this." she walked back to the mansion with tears flowing from her eyes. He stood dumbfounded. When she reached the pathway up to the door, she looked at him. Her eyes beckoned for him to follow her. He walked up to her and stared at her in the eyes. He saw a darkness in them that said she had a boyfriend.

" Harry"

" Yes."

" You don't like him."

" I know."

" Why don't you leave him"

" I-can't"

" Why can't y" he was cut off.

" Hermione"

" Third window from pool. Top floor. Go to your room. You can see it from there. Come over as soon as he leaves. Say 32 sunrise blvd. Room 12. " she looked at him and he understood. " Good bye Draco." She said and walked up to Harry. " Hello Harry."

" What were you doing with HIM" Draco heard Harry say and pull Hermione inside the house. He ran back to his house and he snuck up to his room. He stood by the window and saw Hermiones balcony door open and he heard screaming. " HOW COULD YOU! HE'S A MALFOY! YOU GO TO HIS PARTY AND THEN YOU BRING HIM TO MY HOUSE! HOW COULD YOU SO THIS TO ME!TO US"

" Harry lsten to me! I can't do th" he heard a loud smack and saw Hermione fall.

" YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO LEAVE ME! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET ANYONE BETTER! YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE A NO GOOD WORTHLESS LYING PUREBLOODED WHORE" he kicked her hard in the stomache and stormed out of the room. Draco heard crying coming from the room. He imediately flooed over to her room. In a corner of the room Hermione was curled in a ball crying her eyes out. Draco stepped over to her and knealt by her.

" See why I can't" she said and he hugged her.

" Why don't you leave"

" I can't."

" come to my house"

" You are kidding."

" No. with my dad...gone, my mom would love you."

" I can't. I have to stay here."

" Well, I'll come stay with you."

" Come on. I'll take you to Sirius." they walked to the Master Bedroom on the third floor. They had to dodge Harry and Ron on the way though,

She knocked and the door opened" Hermione! Glad to see- what is that doing in my house"

" He wants to know if he could stay with us."

" Why"

" So he can protect me..."

" I thought you were dating Harry"

" I was. He- got out of hand."

" Did he" Sirius grabbed her arm and looked at the bruises., He felt her stomache and she winced. " I am so sorry. If it has come down to this, I'll set up another bed in your room. Draco just needs his Mom's consent."

" Ok." Draco said. " Come on, Let's head back to the party."

" I am not dating you either. I still consider you a semi-heartless egotistical jerk."

" Sure. And don't use big words, it confuses me" they went back to his house and partied the rest of the night. When they got back, they were greated with glares from Ron and death threats fom Harry.

So ends the second chapter. post more soon.


	3. Jealousy can be deadly

Here it goes again...

_**Jealousy Can Be Deadly...**_

The first few days at the mansion sucked. Harry and Ron were throwing glances and glares at them. Draco tailed Hermione everywhere. He even stood outside the bathroom when she got changed. Harry hadn't tried anything seeing as he realized that Hermione was gone from him forever. ( FINALLY! ) He hadn't tried anything, that is, until they had a pool party...

Sirius had just brought the drinks outside and started to lay them out when he heard a scream. " Hermione" He bolted inside leaving a very dumbfounded group of purebloods in the pool. As he reached the landing he heard running. Suddenly a very un-orthodoxed Hermione came around the corner. He cught her. " What happened"

" Draco and Harry-fight-Harry-broke into- my wing- and now- Oh God Sirius, You have to stop them" they both turned and ran to her room. Screaming could be clearly heard.

" WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THIS" came Draco's voice.

" WELL YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO WALTZ(-litterally-)IN AND TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND AWAY" came Harry's voice.

" YOU HIT HER FOR GOD FUKING SAKES" Draco screamed back.

" JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT MY GIRL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STEAL HER FROM ME"

" WHO SAID I WANTED HER! YOU ARE AN OVERCONTROLLING, ABUSIVE, SELF CENTERED, PRICK"

" YOU KNOW YOU WANT HER! WHO WOULDN'T! YOU THINK SHE'S HOTT AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED WITH HER"

" I AM NOT! YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS WIPE! NOW LEAVE HER WING OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE YOU OUT BY FORCE"

" TRY" Harry provoked. " YOU COULDN'T HURT ME EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT"

" WELL, MY LIFE DOES NOT DEPEND ON IT! HER FUCKING DIGNITY DOES" at this point Sirius threw open the door.

" STOP" she screamed. Harry had Draco by the collar of his shirt and his fist was raised.

" Hermione, get out. I can take him" Draco said. Harry brought his fist down and Hermione pushed Draco out of the way and got hit in the face herself. She flew against the wall but quickly stood up.

" Hermione..."

" Now your sorry? now you are FUCKING SORRY"

" I didn't mean it. My anger... and the stress... and him... and you... and everything else..." he got to his knees and started crying. " I am so sorry. I knew what I had. I lost it. I lost you. I blew it." he rambled on.

" Save it." Draco said.

" Get out of my room." she said.

" I apologized..."

" I don't give a flying fuck. Get out of my room."

" I am so sorry." he said and walked to the door. He turned and whipped a book at Hermione's head. Hermione, who had been standing by the open balcony doors, flew against the banister and flipped over it. She fell thirty feet and hit the deck around the pool.

" HERMIONE" Draco screamed and ran outside. People were surrounding her, some screaming, some crying, some standing still in shock. A Bright red pool was starting to surround her.

" CALL THE MEDI WIZARDS! HURRY SOMEONE! PLEASE HURRY" Sirius screamed. Somebody pulled out their wand and waved it. Three wizards and two witches appeared at the scene.

" What happened" one said as they turned her over.

" Whipped in head with book. Fell. Balcony. Harry Potter. On purpose. Bedroom # 12. Hurry and get him."

" Go." one witch said and a wizard apparated there. A second later he appeared again with Harry in hand cuffs.

" Hermione..." he said.

" Why you little" Draco jumps at Harry. The witch grabbed his arms before he could reach Harry. " Let me go! He could've killed her! god damnit she was the only fucking person keeping me sane! Let me get him! Let me push him over! Let me go" a lot of people were starring at him. They were not used to seeing Draco be emotional. Suddenly he stopped moving and whispered" It's my fault..." he then broke down and cried. Sirius comforted him.

" Shhh. She'll be ok."

" We're taking her to saint mungo's. She'll be ok. We can't tell if there will be any long term side effects. But, she will be fine before school."

" Thank you."

" Can I come" Draco said.

" I don't think" Sirius said.

" Please"

" Fine." they appeared in the waiting room outside one of the rooms. Draco did nothing but pace outside the door for 2 hours while they worked on Hermione. Finally a medi-wizard came out to them.

" You can see her now." Draco started off but was grabbed by the wizard" Temporary blindness. It should go away in a week or so. She can go home tonight. But we have to run tests. Do you understand"

" Yes." Draco ran to the side of her bed. " Hermione"

" Draco? Draco is that you"

" Yes. "

" Come here..." he grabbed her hand and sat by her waist. " They said it is only temporary..."

" That's good." his voice cracked on the last syllable. A silent tear ran down his cheek.

" Don't you dare cry mister." she said jokingly.

" It was my my fault. If I hadn't left... a second was all it took for him to break in... I could've stopped him..." his eyes traveled to the bruise forming on her cheek. " Thanks."

" I was used to it already. Plus, I couldn't let my eyecandy get scuffed now could I"

" I guess not..."

" Smile or leave. You did not do this to me that son of a bitch Harry did so everything is his freaking fault. Where is that bastard"

" I don't know." suddenly a crackling was heard and tonks, Lupin, and Moody appeared.

" Draco who is it"

" It's us..." Tonks spoke up. " Can't you see us"

" Temporary blindness... I'll be able to seee before school, hopefully, but other than that, I'm ok."

" You have a fractured wrist, a broken ankle, a huge gash in your head, bruises, cuts, and you look like shit."

" I'm also high on some sort of potion. Probably wizard morphine..."

" Oh. So what happened."

She looked, where she thought, away and a tear ran down her cheek.

" Harry whipped her in the head with a book. flipped over the balcony banister and landed on the pool deck 20-30 feet below..." Draco said for her.

" Harry..." Lupin said.

" Where is he"

" We don't know."

" I wanna see him. Well, talk to him."

" Hermione are you sure"

" Call my nurse. Dylan. I need to talk to him real quick."

" Ok." Tonks yelled for him. A boy with blue hair walked in.

" Yeah Mione'"

" Let me see dipshit."

" Are you sure"

" Yeah. And do you still have my stash"

" Yeah. I'll try for the first thing and I'll get the second right away for you."

" Thanks."

" No problem Mione' just don't let the boys pull anything..." she took the stuffed animal from next to her and whipped it at his voice. " OWWWW! You bitch. You are lucky you are hurt"

" I can still kick your ass even if I am blind."

" Whatever."

" As soon as I can stand, I'd watch out."

" I'll be right back Mione'."

" Good." he left. " Stop starring it really in annoying."

" How did you know..."

" I take lessons on how to fight. Part of that is knowing my surroundings without looking. Without being able to see anything. And I swear to god Draco if I ever catch you looking there again, you will never concieve a child. EVER" he snapped his eyes back up to her face. " Thank you." Suddenly she passed out. The machine she was hooked up to started to beep madly. Her heart rate was dropping and the oxygen intake was lowering steadily.

" Help! Nurse! Someone" Draco screamed. HE held onto her hand tightly. Two nurses ran in and pulled Draco away.

" Her heart rate is dropping."

" I can barely feel a pulse"

" She is starting to seiz" one said and Hermione started to shake mildly. " Get the Doctor" the machine buzzed in a falt solid tone. a flat line wa visible. Draco stood and starred at the scene. They gave her a needle and worked frantically. They stopped after three minutes and started to pull the sheet over her head. Draco's tears brimmed over. He was about to walk out when, 'BIP' he looked back. 'BIP' his face lit up. ' BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIPBIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP' The machine started to beep again. As her heart rate stabalized, everything went back to calm.

" You scared me." Dylan said later.

" Sorry."

" You were dead for five minutes."

" I actually saw it."

" Saw what"

" The crossroads."

" What do you mean"

" Heaven one way, hell the other. God was sending me to the latter."

" You should get some sleep."

" Did you bring me fluff"

" Yes and your other thing."

" Thanks. Can you grab me some"

" Under the bathroom sink." He handed her a neon orange bear and feather pillow.

" Thanks again Dilbob."

" Night 'Mione."

she slept the whole night through with Draco laying in a chair right next to her bed...

Awwww. cute. Now anyways, I posted, hopefully I'll get one up over the week, Night everyone!


	4. Meeting With The Devil

Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Here goes the 4th chappie.

Meeting With The Devil

Hermione had to spend the night in the hospital despite the fact she had convinced Dylan she was ok. Draco had not left her side the whole time at the hospital and even when they got back. At 4:00 they recieved a special Ministry owl.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are sorry to hear about the unfortunate incident between you and Mr.Potter. We would like to offer you the chance to meet with him. I will understand if you refuse our offer. Just in case you do decide to come, have another individual write us saying that you except our offer. Again, we are very sorry for your predicament. _

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"Hermione..." Draco said to her as he saw the expresion on her face. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"I'm going." she said suddenly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"ok. I'll write them."

"Thank you." she said. As he stood up from her bed, she grabbed his arm. " I don't think I'll be getting better for a while... It means a lot to me that you are doing all this for me. Can you come with me tonight?"

" Are you sure?" he asked her kindly, " I mean, you could just have Ron or Sirius go with you?"

" I think it would be a lot better if you went with me. Plus, I wanna take you out after the meeting."

" You don't have to do that."

" But i want to. You saved me from being beaten to death. I can't say thank you enough. So, after i get better, if you ever need me, for anything at all, just call. I'll be there no matter what."

" Thank you." he said.

" No. Thank you, Draco."

" I'll go get that letter written." he went to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. As he sat and wrote, he suddenly heard music playing. Hermione had grabbed her guitar and she had started play a very difficult song. " I didn't know you could play..."

" And i didn't know a certain blonde haired Slytherin would be playing my favorite song from his bedroom window and i would think it was hott, now did i?" she said. She sensed a hint of embarassed coming from him. "A girl made Draco blush. That's a first." she said.

" How did you?"

" Told you I took classes."

(LATER)

At four o'clock, a limo pulled up outside the mansion. "Good day Miss Ferrain- Granger. Is Mr.Malfoy accompanying you tonight?" a tall gothic boy no older than 21 asked.Draco starred at him for the misshap

" Yes he shall be accompanying me tonight. Now, I don't mind the slip up, but I am not to willing to explain the reason you almost called me that. I do not mind. Just try to be more careful."

" Will do ma'am."

" Never call me that again. We're friends not a slave-owner relationship."

" Sorry Mione' I have to get my next job or else this is gunna be hell."

" Ok." her and Draco slid in to the back of the car. The door closed.

" Ferrain?"

" Pureblooded name. I know. Isn't it a bloody miracle that the girl you have called Mudblood for the last 6 year is the daughter of the second most powerful wizard and witch in all of history? Not to mention that, no offense, i am in the most powerful and most influential wizarding family in the world." as the limo pulled to a stop she said, "This sure changes things doesn't it?" and stepped out of the car carefully. "But, I hope this does not change anything between us." she smiled curtly at him and he took her hand.

" Well, come on." he said and lead her up to the floor they were supposed to be at for the meeting.

" Hermione Granger to see Mr. Potter please." Hermione said and smiled.

" Yes, yes. Right this way." the three of them walked to a room down the hall. After Draco had sat her down, the doubts started to come to her.

" Mabey I shouldn't have- I don't know if i can face him- WHat happens if I cry?I don't think I can do this." she rambled on.

" Shhhh. You are strong enough to face him. I am here so you don't have to worry."

" Thank you." the door opened and she heard footsteps. A chair slid out across the table and somebody sat down."Draco is it Harry?"

" Yes. Can't you see me?" Harry asked her.

" No. Thanks to you and your anger, I have temporarily lost my eyesight. Have I ever told you how low down you made me feel?"

" No. I apolo-" she stood up so fast her chair flew back and crashed to the ground.

" I know that you have fucking apologized! I don't give a damn. You abused me and then you hit me with my favorite book and make me fall of the balcony causing me to lose my sight and barely live!"

" Hermione- I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't!"

" BULL!" she screamed and the tears started to come. "I hate you! All you ever did was put me down and make me feel like shit! I let you into my heart and you tore it to pieces! I dont care if you get on your fucking hands and knees to apologize, it will never happen again." a red light was staring to eminate fom her hands, "I let you use me! I was there for you! Now I can't even see! And you wanna know something else?" he nodded as the light got brighter and a deeper red. "I wish you'd die already!" her hands burst into flames and Harry was stunned. She was crying hard now and the flames died down. As she reorganized herself, Harry sat with his head in his hands. She picked up her chair and sat back down. "Now is there anything that you'd like to say to me before I leave?"

" Yes." in a flash he stod up and grabbed her by her neck. "Don't you ever say that you hate me. I know that you like me. I know that you do."

" I did Harry. I really did. But I don't like you anymore." he dropped her to the ground.

" I know who you fell for."

" You couldn't possibly know."

" I saw you and Ron kissing in the hall outside my room the other night! You like him!"

" Oh wow Harry you caught me!" she said sarcastically. Draco walked over and picked her up. "Please, Draco, can we leave now?"

" Yes." as they stepped out the door, she reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of aloe lotion. " What happened in there?" she ignored his question.

" Please erase the- incident that occured in the room from Draco's and Mr. Potter's minds please."

" Yes Miss Ferrain." the woman at the desk replied. A white light flashed and Draco just kept walking along to the limo with Hermione.

" Good day Miss. WHere to now?"

" Le' Perrai."

" Yes Mione. RIght away."

" That is the most expensive!" Draco excliamed but Hemione cut him off.

" Not to worry. I will handle it all." they drove the rest of the way in silence until Draco finally broke the peacefulness.

" Why does it smell like aloe in here?"

" I don't know..." she said and smiled inwardly.

" Ok." they pulled up to the resturaunt and Draco soon found himself in a tuxedo. He looked over at Hermione who had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt a moment later. She was now dressed in a black strapless gown with matching gloves and shoes. Her hair was now in a messy bun that accented her outfit very well.

" Can't go looking in like animals now can we?" she said as he helped her out of the car.

" No I guess not..."

"Well, come on." they walked in. "Take me to the check in counter."

" Will do."

"Miss Ferrain!" the man at the counter exclaimed as they approached. "I have heard about your misfourtunate accident. How are you now My Lady?"

"Ok. Though I still cannot see..."

" How tragic. Now, a table for two as usual?"

" Yes please." Draco led her along.

" Miss, aren't you going to introduce me to your date?"

" Oh why yes, of course. This is my new found friend Draco Malfoy." she said.

" M- M- Malfoy?" the man stutered.

" Is there a problem?" Draco asked.

" Tell your mother I am heartily sorry. Tell her Devon told you to deliver that message to her."

" I will. Though I am slightly confused of why I should be..."

" It is not my rightful place to say."

" I understand."

" Ah. Here we are." if Hermione could see, she would be in heaven. A smal semi-circular booth for two people in all black was where the man had said they were to sit.

"Thank you." Hermione said and smiled kindly. As they sat down, Draco only took one menue.

" Would you like me to read it to you?"

" No. I already know what I am getting. A small club soda and the usual please."

" Yes ma'am. And for you Mr.Malfoy?"

" A small club soda and Chicken Alfredo. Please." he said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy and Miss Ferrain."

" Thank you." Hermione said as he jotted down their orders.

" Yes thank you." Draco said. As the waiter walked away, Draco asked Hermione simply, "WHat happened in the meeting room?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Because I kind of forget what happened after Harry said he had already apologized."

" Oh, after that, nothing we had just left."

" Oh. Ok." a few moments later their food was delivered and they toasted to the masterful telling off of Harry Potter. "To the past." Draco said.

" But the past is dead. Tis the future.we should look to."

" I still say we should toast to the meeting with the devil."

" To both."they said and they drank to it. They weren't home until about midnight...

there you go i updated finally.R and Rplease!


	5. Fight!

Here is the 5th Chapter.

Fight

Acoldness layed upon the house. The relatively warm and cozy mansion was now frigid with emotion. It was the day that they were going to Hogwarts. The day Hermione would once again be locked up with Harry...without her sight. Draco had fallen asleep on the bottom of her bed. He stirred as he felt someone shaking him awake. "I never knew the first thing I would see was Draco Malfoy's blue eyes starring at me like I was crazy."

"Ha ha. Now we should he- Wait. The first thing you see...?" she nodded and his eyes widened. "You can see!" he hugged her they fell back onto the bed. He was laying next to her beaming. "And personally, I think you enjoyed staying with me while you couldn't see."

"I never said I didn't." she smiled and stood up. She walked to her closet and picked out her clothes. "I call the bathroom!" she said and ran out of the room.

"Wait! No!" Draco said and chased after her. He was greeted with a door being slammed in his face. "After everything I did you greet me with stealing the bathroom! I'll get you back!" as soon as he said this, the door opened slightly and an ice cold rag flew out and hit him in the face. He screamed at the sudden coldness and she started laughing her head off. He heard the water running and groaned. "Now she'll take forever!" he said.

"I can still hear you!" she called back.

"Your too smart for your own good."

"No freaking really."

He laughed at this. He was about to knock when he heard the water shut off. 10 minutes later she stepped out in a pair of baggy black pants with straps connecting the legs and a blue form fitting tank top with a black long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath it. Her hair had ice blue streaks in it and was straightened so it looked longer. "Woah." was all he could say.

"Thank you." she said and walked to her room. "The bathroom's all yours." she smiled and went into her room. As she finished packing her trunk she heard a scream come from the bathroom. Draco ran into her room in nothing but a towel, looking very flustered. "What? Did I forget to mention I used all the hot water for that bathroom?"

"Yes!" she tossed him a pair of boxers, pants and a t-shirt.

"Put them on. No matter how hott you think you look, go put them on." he stalked out of her room and she laughed to herself.

An hour later they arrived at the train station. When they stepped out a ministry vehicle pulled up behind them. Harry stepped out of the car. Hermione's face went pale. Draco held her back from walking up to him and hurting his ass. He walked up to her.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry."

"I can bloody well fucking see you you damn prick. Now get the fuck out of my way before I beat the living fucking shit out of you from here to hell and back to fucking earth again." she said and Harry stood with his mouth open.

"Hermione!" everyone but her and Harry said together. She smiled and pushed, literally, past Harry. She grabbed her bags and, as she was about to step into the platform, turned around.

"Oh and Potty, watch your back. Wouldn't want the seeker for the Gryffindor team to suddenly lose his eyesight now would we?" she winked and stepped through the platform barrier.

"Wow. Damn Potter, you don't know what you lost..." Draco said and followed in her path.

"This will be fun." Harry muttered and stepped through the platform barrier.

As Draco walked after Hermione, something finally hit him, and now he felt quite stupid. She changed to hide something. But what the hell was it? He found Hermione gazing out the window in the Head compartment. He sat next to her and she turned around.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to come back." she said. He enveloed her in a hug and she burried her face in his chest.

"Everything will be ok. Don't worry. I won't let him get near you. Ever." she muttered somethings along the lines of 'you are a great friend' and pulled away.

"How about some music?" she said lightening the mood.

"Sure. What'd you bring?" he asked her.

"Simple plan, Good Charlotte, System of a Down, Linkin Park-"

"That one. I have disturbed to listen to after that."

" Ok. Cool." she popped in her Meteora cd and plopped on the couch opposite Draco. She soon zoned out and was only listening to the lyrics of the songs while lost in thought. What she didn't realize was that Draco was watching her intently...

'Of all the people in the world it had to be me. My enemy my friend. My friend my enemy. How could I have been so stupid as to trust in the world as I know it now? The walls will come crashing down and my secret will be out. And I'm in the sme compartment with the person that'll do that.' she looks at Draco who was reading. His blonde hair was in his face so she couldn't see it. But even from where she was sitting she could see the cloudy blue of his eyes that completely mystified her. 'I'll get through to him too. He won't ever know what he does to me. His presence makes me feel safe. He can never know that. Never.' before she realized it, her favorite song was on. She rested her head on the ar of her couch and started singing it.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Draco looked at the girl across from him. 'How could I have hated her...?' he thought.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That i'm the one confused_

Hermione felt eyes upon her. She looked across the compartment and saw Draco looking at her. He looked away quickly.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

He felt himself blush. 'Why her?' he thought again.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

Hermione sung the lyrics with true feeling. This song explained how she felt at the moment.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight_

The song ended and Hermione finally loked back at Draco. "Wanna put your cd in now?"

"Sure." he put in his cd. The song Darkness came on eventually and he started singing it.

_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
Then I'll let the _

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
Then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

The rest of the train ride they just sat in silence listening to the beat of the music. When the train finally slowed to a stop, Hermione woke Draco up. "We're here." she said as she shook his shoulder. He woke up and they ran off the train. As they reached the castle, Hermione suddenly felt nervous.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I feel very nervous."  
"Why?"  
"I really don't know. Mabey it might be Harry. Or mabey something else."  
"Come on. Spill. "  
"You have taken care of me since the incident. I can't burden you with any more of my problems."  
"Oh. But you can."  
"I can't. You wouldn't understand why either."  
"Come on. Let's head in." they did and Hermione froze when they stepped in. Every Gryffindor was starring at her. Even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that were really close to Harry. Even some teachers were shaking their heads at her.  
"What the fuck." she muttered.  
"Come on." Draco took her hand and sat her next to him at the Slytherin table. Surprisingly, they welcomed her. Almost all of them, with the exception of a certain Pansy and Millicent that would go unnamed, started talking to her as if they were friends. Most of them were considering that they were there at the pool party.  
"Are you ok now?" one girl asked.  
"Yeah. But can you believe that they let the-boy-who-wouldn't-die-already back in school?"  
"I know. After everything that he did to you, why would they let him back here?"  
"Probably because he's Dumbledore's pet." Hermione and Draco said at the same time. "Stop copying me! No I told you to first!" people around them laughed. Finally Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and smiled.  
"There you go. That is so much better." her and a few other girls stated. Suddenly, they all stopped. Hermione turned around to see a very pissed off group of students.  
"What the fuck did I do now?"  
"Associating with their kind." Ron said.  
"Their kind huh? What the fuck does that mean?"  
"They are evil and self absorbed in themselves."  
"Well, Ronald, if you didn't have your head shoved so far up your fat ass mabey you'd see that not all people fit their stereo types." Mcgonagal dropped her fork and her hand flew to her mouth.  
"Oh but Hermione, they all think you are a good girl. What would happen f they found out about the real you?" Harry said. Hermione's face lost color. Not only was Harry standing before her, he was also on the verge of blackmailing her.  
"I dare you." she retorted, hiding her true emotion- fear. "What is the worst thing to happen? I curse you into oblivion then have the Ministry preform a mass memory charm. Nothing much."  
"But that is the thing, how do you know they will?"  
"Because after everything that you guys put me through-"  
"Us? Everything WE put you through? You are the one who has made our lives a living fucking hell being on our cases all the time. Do this. Do that. Keep this a secret. Everything that you told us to keep a secret is about to come out." now she got worried.  
"Why don't we fight this without the mind games?" Hermione said. "I taught you all the speels I know. Pureblood to, i think you're a pureblood. But anyways, I am not afraid of you anymore."  
In a second Harry and Hermione both had their wands out. Just as Mcgonagal was about to stand up, Harry shouted a spell. "Crucio!" he hit Hermione in the chest. Everyone saw the spell hit her, yet Hermione seemed uneffected. "How did you?"  
"Expelliarmus!" his wand flew out of his hand. " Petrificus Totalus!" his arms snapped to his sides and she picked up his wand. "Well, Harry, that was fun. I really did love you." she sighed and stood up. "Oh yeah. This belongs to you." she pulled a chain with a heart on it out of her pocket and threw it at him. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Yes my dear?"  
"I warned you."  
"I know."  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, "Silencio!" he screamed but nothing came out. "Now, the ministry is coming when?"  
"Any moment now Miss Ferrain." people looked around to see who he called Ferrain.  
"Proffessor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You called me Ferrain."  
"Oh did I? Much apologies Miss Fer- Granger."  
"No problem. Time people got to know the real Hermione Ferrain."  
No sooner had she said this had a Ministry official run into the Hall with his wand drawn. "Where is he? I know he is here!"  
"Mister, he's over here." Hermione called.  
"Well, who did he hit with the spell?"  
"Me."A few people laughed as the man dropped his wand.  
"How are you ok?" she raised an eyebrow. "Hermione! I see. Well, let me get this scumbag- I mean student out of here."  
"That would be nice."  
"Yes yes. Right away." they both vanished.  
"Now anymore? Cause I seriously feel like blowing someone up right now." she said withoutan ounceof joking-ness in her voice. All the students that had come over, ran as fast as they could away from that side of the hall. This made all the Slytherins and some teachers laugh. Even Snape and Mcgonagal laughed with them.

there is the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoyed. The songs were Linkin Park: Breaking the Habit and Disturbed: Darkness.


	6. Shopping, tasks, a bet and painting

Here i go the 6th chapter finally!

_**Shopping, Tasks, a bet, and Painting**_

After the feast, Draco and Hermione made their way up to the head table. When they stepped up the headmaster's eyes lit up.

"Whatever it is, he/she made me do it!" they said at the same time. "Me? What did I do? I t was all your idea to-!" they stopped and turned to face Dumbledore. "What _did _we do?"

He laughed, "Nothing yet. But I must show you to the Head Dorm now. Shall we go?" he said and they nodded their heads. "Good. Follow me." and they did. On the third floor they made three sharp turns and stopped at a large painting of a black dragon with piercing blurple (blue and purple mixed) eyes. "This is Zu, the-"

"dragon from Sumerian mythology. Said to be the symol of chaos." Hermione finished.

"I see you have read about me already." Zu said to her. "I am greatly pleased to finally meet you." she said and bowed her head.

"As I am you." Hermione replied and bowed. "If I may ask, Headmaster, what is the password?"

"You two are to decide." Zu cleared her throat, "Sorry, the three of you are to choose the password. Goodnight for now." he said and walked off.

"Well, any suggestions?" Zu said kindly to them.

"Fallen?" Draco offered.

"Over used. Darkness?" she replied.

"To plain. Blaze?" Hermione offered.

"Ok." the other two said together. The portrait swung open and the Heads stepped in.

"Welcome to your room." a voice echoed, "Enjoy this year in the comforts of your own dormitory. This is the common room. As you will see all the rooms are blank. You will each have 1000 galleons to spend on your bedrooms and a total of 700 galleons to decorate the common room. Another 300 galleons has been offered for the decorations in each of the following rooms: Bathroom, spa, kitchen, and the lookout tower. Have a look around." the voice disappeared and they continued to look around.

Soon they found the bathroom. the kitchen, the spa, and the bedrooms. "Hey he said a lookout tower. Where is it?"

"The door to this secret room will only open when you to learn to do some things together. You will be faced with many challenges this year and I hope you face them all. On Christmas eve the door shall appear if you have completed the assigned tasks. At 7:00 the carriage driver will pick you up outside the Great Hall. Please be on time." the voice vanished.

"Well, that was interesting." they said together.

"It's almost 7. Let's head down." Hermione said. They walked down and saw a tall man in a black suit.

"Ah, there you are. Come now the carriage is waiting." he lead them to the carriage outside and drove them to Hogsmead. "Here we are. You have until 10. See you then." he said and they headed off.

"First of all, lets decide on colors. The kitchen. How about a medium blue?"

"That sounds good. The bathroom. How about a Dark gray with accents of silver and cerulean?"

"Interesting... Ok."

"The common room. How about-"

"Black, red, and gray." they said together.

"The spa should be a light blue."

"Good. Now for our bedrooms. I want mine black, silver, and blue."

"Same." he said.

"Ok. Lets go get them." after they got their paint, and Hermione picked up a few cans of spray paint, they headed to the furniture store. Hermione chose an elegant black bed, a chair, a small table, a bookshelf, a set of hanging shelves, and a lamp. Draco bought a black bed, a nightstand, a desk and chair, a bookshelf, a standing and a table lamp, and an entertainment stand.They also got things for the kitchen and bathroom seeing as the spa has everything they needed already. They paid and went to the next store which was for odds and ends. After that they headed to the Three Broomsticks and got a drink.

"To new found friends."

"And to one hell of a shopping spree." Hermione added and smiled.

"Here here!" they tapped bottles and drank.

"So, what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Really, I dunno. Not becoming a Death eater that's for sure. Or working for the order. Mabey the Ministry as an aurora. Or mabey a job at hogwarts."

"Cool."

"How about you?"

"Whatever I wanna do. Mabey an author or a musician."

"You would fit a poet better."

"I guess- How did you know I wrote poems?"

"Just a guess."

"Good guess then." she said in an incredulous tone.

"Well, we should head back up now."

"Yeah I guess so." they stepped out to find the carriage waiting for them.

"Hello. You ready?"

"Yes." they stepped in and headed back up to the castle.

"Since we don't have school tomorrow, do you wanna do the decorating onight and tomorrow?"

"Sure." Draco replied. "Why did you get spray paint?"

"So I can customize my room."

"Cool. Can I use some?"

"You can have what's ever left over."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Here we are." the driver called and the door opened.

"Thank you." they said and headed in to the entrance hall.

"I guess they transported all the stuff to our dorm."

"Yeah." they walked up and said the password. Sure enough there were boxes and bags in the center of the common room.

"Lets seperate it all."

20 minutes later they had all the furniture and paint seperated into the proper rooms.

"Let's do the common room first." she suggested.

"Ok."

They painted one wall black, two walls blood red, and did the trim all around the room in the dark gray. They set up the furniture and lit the fire so the room looked perfect.

"Nice work. Onto the bathroom."

"Whatever you say Draco."

"Whatever?"

"Oh shut up."

They painted the walls dark grey that looked like smoke, did the trim in silver, and Hermione painted cerulean waves on the border. Then they did the spa. Finally they argued about who's room they should do first.

"How about tomorrow. I don't wanna go to bed high as hell on paint fumes."

"Ok. What are we gunna sleep on?"

"I call the couch by the fire!"

"But that only leaves the chair!"

"Not my problem is it?"

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

They layed down on their respective 'beds' after getting changed. Draco couldn't fall asleep on the recliner no matter which way he turned. Finally he stood up and walked over to Hermione who was pretending to be asleep. "Can I sleep at the bottom of the couch atleast?"

She stood up and pulled the futon out. "Incase someone ever slept over." she mumbled moving over to the window side.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"No I mean thanks for everything." he said as he layed down.

"You are the one who helped me."

"Ah, but you saved me. Goodnight." she wanted to ask him what he meant but his steady breathing told her he was asleep. She pulled out her tablet and started writing down a list.

_What if I was geourgeous? Would you recognize me then? What if I was like all them? Would you still treat me the same? What if I told you how I felt? Would you return those feelings? What if I was gone one day? Would you miss me? What if I were to cry one day? Would you comfort me? What if the sky fell and only you and I were left? Could you deal? What if I go blind again? Would you light my darkness with just one touch? What if...?_

She closed her tablet and layed back down drifting off to sleep slowly... She had the dream again.

_She stepped into the darkness of the grounds outside of Hogwarts. A red light shining around her body. As she reached the lake a boy with ice blonde hair fell to their knees in pain. "This is because you fell in love with the enemy! Aveda Kedavra!" the icy voice of a tall man screamed. The blonde fell over and rolled into the lake. _

_"NOOOO!" she screamed. "No you can't be gone. NO! please god don't leave me!"_

Someone shook her awake. "Hermione!" Draco said.

"What?"

"You were mumbling. And crying." she wiped her face.

"Sorry. " she said and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She hated showing weakness especially when she was infront of her former enemies. Especially when she was crying because of them.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked from the door way.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Come on tell me."

"I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Why did you apologize because of that?"

"Habit."

"Whatever."

"Can you kinda leave now?"

"See you in the common room." he said and left.

She summoned an outfit and her hoodie. After she got dressed she met Draco in the common room. "You ready to head down for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." they walked down together in silence. Again, as she stepped in, everyone was silent. She followed Draco over to the Slytherin table again causing more excited whispers to break out. When they sat down at the unoccupied area of the table, she asked him a question. "Do you wanna make them have something to talk about?"

"What?"

"A bet. You have a reputatioon of being charming during a relationship. Prove it."

"What?"

"I bet you that after a month of us play dating I can prove all those rumors wrong."

"Are you serious?" she nodded. "If you find those rumors true, what do I get?"

"I'll do anything you want me to do. And vice versa. Is it a deal?"

"Deal." they shook on it. "Starting tomorrow."

"Ok. " they ate breakfast and headed back up to their dorm to finish painting.

"Lets do my room first."

"No mine because I need mine to dry so we can paint the mural."

"We?"

"I can paint the mural. Better?"

"I liked the first one better."

"Ok. Come on."

They painted three walls in navy blue, the wall opposite her bed in black, and did the trim and wooden furniture in silver. "While that dries we can do my room."

"Go get started I'll be right back up."

"Wait-" she had already walked downstairs. She went to his room five miutes later carrying two bottles of Brisk. "Thanks."

"Welcome." she said as they drank some then got to work. His walls were neptune blue with trimming in silver and all the wooden furniture was black.

"Awesome!" Draco said when they finished. "Your paint should be dry now. Wanna go paint?"

"Yeah." they walked over and Hermione split the black wall in half and put a magic stencil up for them to use. The wall looked like a paint by number and the spray cans were numbered. "Take the numbered can and spray the areas marked with that number. Make sure you cover every inch of the area. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"And to answer your next question, yes I drew this." they pulled their masks on and started working. An hour later a mural of a girl dressed in black with violet hair surrounded by different shades of blue flames was painted. She had black wings sprouting from her back and her arms folded across her chest. She was also crying tears of blood.

"Woah. You drew this?"

"Yeah."

"Can you draw something for my room?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"A dragon."

"Sure. Let me grab my tablet and I'll draw it in your room so I can get a feel of where I am drawing it for."

"Ok." she grabbed her sketch book, a pencil, and a pack of colored pencils. She walked over adn sat on the foot of his bed facing where the painting would be. She sketched the most realistic dragon Draco had ever seen. It had sharp claws and a firey tip on it's tale. Silver and purple flames were coming from it's mouth and green flames surrounded it.

"How is it?"

"Wow." was all he could say. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Well, come on lets paint." the mural was done in about the same time as hers and the realistic dragon practically jumped out at you as you looked at it. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing."

"Hey it's dinner time already."

"It is? Hey, as a treat, let me cook you dinner."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. If you can wait for like a half hour you'll be surprised. Is that ok?"

"I can wait."

"Do you like tomatoes?"

"Yeah."

"Riccotta(sp?) cheese?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." 30 minutes later Hermione called Draco down to the kitchen. As soon as he opened his door a delicious smell reached his nose. He walked down and saw that the lighjts in the kitchen were dimmed slightly and candles were lit on the table. Two plates of food were set up. "It looks delicious."

"Thank you." they sat down and he took a bite of the food. He was shocked at how delicious the food tasted. "What is this?"

"Stuffed Tomatoes. My own recipe. Are they good?"

"No they're amazing!" her face lit up.

After they were done she walked over to the freezer and pulled out a frozen chocolate pie. "Have room for dessert?"

"Yeah. I'm a bottomless pit. Of course I have room for dessert."

"Cool." they ate the dessert in silence and then went to the common room as the dishes washed themselves.

"That was amazing thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure."

"You are one of my best friends in the whole world."

"Same here." the fire casted a glow on both of their faces.

"You look so beautiful when the fire glows on you. It's as if you were one with it."

"You couldn't imagine." she accidentally thought out loud.

"What?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Ooops. Uh yeah, nevermind."

"Whatever."

She eventually fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He couldn't move so he just conjoured up a blanket and covered them both up before falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Hermione.

well, goodnight everyone!


	7. Putting the plan into action

The 7th chapter is where things start to come together in the main charecters minds. Read and you'll see what I mean...

_**Putting the plan into action**_

The next morning when they headed down to the Great Hall, they were holding hands. As they stepped in everyone stared in horror and shock at the couple standing before them. Even the Slytherins were in shock. They walked over to his table again. They sat down and were pummeled with questions. The 5 w's and more. They smiled at the shocked faces. Pansy burst into tears as they confirmed her fears that they were dating. It was all working out as planned. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the other Gryffindors looked scandalized. After they ate they left the Great Hall to head for their first class together, Potions. When they stepped out Hermione's other wrist was grabbed and pulled.

"What the fuck!" she yelled as Draco's hand slipped out of her's. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she saw Ron's brown eyes staring into hers..

"Shhhhh. What kind of curse did Malfoy put on you?" she kicked hm in the balls as hard as she could and he stumbled back.

"No curse. And if you ever lay your hands on me again I will officialy see to it that your life will be a living hell from now on!" she ran back to Draco. They walked to Potions despite her accelerated heart rate. "That was fun." she said. He smiled.

"You sure hurt him."

"Oh well." she said as they stepped in. They sat in the farthest seat from the desk in the front of the room. As soon as they sat down Snape walked in.

"I see Mr.Weasley is not here yet. 20 points from Gryffindor." the other Gryffindors moaned. "Today we will be making the Truth potion. Read the indgridients carfully as you will be testing the potion on the person sitting next to you." the whole class got to work immediately.

"First we add a scale of a merperson. Then hair of a magic rabit. Stir twice counter clock wise. Tooth of a gindylow and a dragons eye. Stir until thick and orange." a half hour later they had to test the potion...

"Pick a person to be asked first. Let them drink part of the potion and ask them 5 questions. Repeat with the next person."

Hermione drank the first half of the potion. "Ok."

"Were you ever really friends with Weasley and Potter?"

"No."

"Are you enjoying sitting at the Slytherin table?"

"Yes."

"Do you like anybody in this room?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he in your house?"

"No."

He drank the rest of the potion. "Ok."

"Do you enjoy hanging out with me?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever really hate me?"

"No."

"Why did you torment me?"

"I was forced to so I can hide my true feelings towards you."

"What are your true feeling?"

"I like you as a lot more than friends."

"Did you have any intention on becoming a Death Eater?"

"In the begining yes. Now no."

"Ok." they put some in a vile and brought it to the front of the room.

"Very good. Now I will ask you both a question. Miss Granger, tell me truly what you think about me."

"I hate you. You are an old slimy git with greasy hair, a huge ass nose, an ugly face, and an attitude problem. And personally, I do believe you were a Death Eater and haven't changed to terribly much. Also, you should jump off a cliff cause no one that I know likes you." she smiled. "And I didn't need a truth potion to tell you that."

"Fine. Mr. Malfoy, what do you think of Miss Granger here?"

"Who?"

"Fine, Miss _Ferrain_."

"I think she is a wonderful friend, a worthy adversary, and she is hott. I like her for the way she is and I hope no one changes her." he said with a big grin.

"You may go."

"Goodbye Grease Ball." they said together and bolted out the door in a flash laughing their heads off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night they were sitting by the fire with a large stack of papers infront of them.

"Well, we need to sort out all these papers. For the teachers. You take one half and I'll get the other-" Draco said and she laughed. "What?"

"Are you stupid? Hello we go to Hogwarts school of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. What part of we own wands do you not get?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Men really are idiots..." she said and sighed dramatically.

"Oh do shut up." an owl pecked at the window. They took the letter off the owl and read it.

_Dear Miss Ferrain and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have your first task. You must write a play, direct it, star in it, and host auditions. If you recieve a good review from the students, your first task will be completed. Start writing I need the script in 2 weeks._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Awesome!" they said together.

"Let's get to work now. I'll get food so we can eat up here. Is that ok?" she said.

"Yeah. Bring chocolate."

"Duh. See you in a few." she returned 15 minutes later with three bags of food. As they ate Hermione, who was better and faster at writing, took notes.

"How about a story about a boy and girl who get orphaned and turn into street predatrors looking for their parents killer?"

"Daredevil. How about a story about a boy who is suicidal and needs help but no one is there to help him. It brings awareness to that issue."

"To depressing. How about a play about this guy who gets kicked out of school for being a pyro and returns a year later to a school of stereotypical people that shun him?"

"Interesting... but it's taken."

"Really?"

"Yeah the play Bang, Bang You're Dead. How about a girl who runs away from home and goes through struggles while she tries to pull her music career together?"

"That's good. Is it taken?"

"I'm not sure. But we can twist it up and make it really cool."

"Ok. Cool." she wrote down the main idea. "Now we need charecters. The main charecter. How about Aiden?"

"That's cool. Now the guy. How about Dylan?"

"Good. Opposite name meanings."

"What?"

"Aiden means fiery. Dylan means from the ocean."

"Ohhh. Cool. What music is she gunna play?"

"If I have to sing it, rock music."

"Ok. How about we start off on the day she runs away?"

"Ok. Why will she run away?"

"I dunno..."

"How about her parents tell her she is worthless and no good?"

"How did you come up with that?"

"No place in particular." she said and looked back to the tablet she was writing in.

"Ok. Where will the story take place?"

"New York City."

"Why?"

"Huge city. Lots of rich people and stars."

"Ok. Sounds perfect."

"Now onto the other charecters."

"Her parents. His best friend. A music instructor. A music school director. Popular girl and posse-"

"Did you just use the word posse?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god you're going poser." she muttered.

"His girlfriend in the begining. Aiden and Dylan fall for each other."

"Ok. His other friends. And extras."

"Ok. Is it gunna be muggle or magic?"

"Muggle. Just to piss some purebloods off."

"Hey we're pureblood."

"And we are also not judgemental."

"Point proven. We'll start on the real script tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I'm gunna go to bed."

"Same. g'night."

"Night." they go to their rooms and change into pajamas and lay in bed. Neither of them can sleep. Hermione decides to go see i Draco was awake. She sliped out of bed and stepped out her door only to come face to face with Draco.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"Go sit on one of the couches. I'll be right back."

"Ok." he did and she went to the kitchen and made two cups of hot cocoa. She walked into the common room and saw him staring out the window.

"Here you go Draco." she said and handed him a cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem." she put her cup down and pulled the futon out.

He noticed her rubbing her shoulders. "Shoulders hurt?"

"Yeah. Pulled a few muscles."

"Come here." he said and she raised an eyebrow," I'll give you a shoulder massage." she walked over and sat down infront of him. "It might hurt at first but it'd the only way to loosen it."

"Ok." he started massaging her shoulders and she winced. After a minute or so she started to feel relaxed. "Wow."

"Thanks."

"You're really good."

"Cool. Is it helping?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." she took a sip of her hot cocoa and smiled at the warmth that spread through her body. she felt so happy around him. She was actually truly happy for the first time in a while. A knock on the door shook her from her trance. "I bet you it's a group of Gryffindors." she said and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw no one. Knowing well what it ment she stepped aside and closed the door after a few seconds.Ron, and Ginny stepped out of the invisibility cloak.

"What the hell are you doing with that thing!" Ginny shouted. Hermione waved her hand and cast a silencing charm on the tower. "I mean he's hott but he's a Malfoy!"

"Yeah Herm. what the hell is wrong with you!" Ron said slightly red in the face and neck.

"What do you mean what is wrong with me? And Draco is by the fire listening to every word you say about him and his girlfriend."

"So not like he could do anything to us." Ron said and snorted.

"Why the fuck do you care what happens to me? You should know better than to come here after what you did to me."

"Oh shut up. We're worried that's all. We're speaking for all the Gryffindors when we say that we are afraid of what is gunna happen to you."

"Excuse me? He's treated me better in the last month than my supposed best friends have in the last 6 1/2 years!"

"Hermione, he breaks good girls like you!" she started rubbing her temples.

"Me? Good? Whatever."

"You'll come crawling back like always!"

"Like always? Yeah sure whatever. Expect me back when hell freezes over and Ginny stops being a slut."

"WHAT!" the two of them yelled together.

"You heard me. And get out of our dorm now."

"Or what?"

"detention with Snape for harrassing us in our dorm." their faces paled and they flew out of the room.

"Idiots." Draco said. He saw Hermione walk to the bathroom and he followed her. He stepped into since the door was open and leaned against the wall. SHe pulled a perscription bottle out of the cabinat and took out two big white pills and put them in her mouth washing them down with some water from the sink. She turned, saw him, and jumped.

"You scared me."

"Come on you look tired."

"Yeah."

When they reached the common room she layed on the chair and summoned a blanket from her room. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"There?"

"I can fit here unlike you."

"But your shoulder-?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You'd swear you were my boyfriend."

"We are faking it though. I'll be fine Draco. Really I will be."

"Ok Hermione. Goodnight."

"Godnight again." within minutes they were in a deep sleep...

PLEASE R&R! pweeezzzeeee?


	8. Casting Call

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

_**Casting Call**_

The next few days were devoted to writing the play and working out the charecters. On the night of the auditions, Hermione told Draco she had a song ready for the play. He sat next to her on her bed and she pulled out her guitar.

"Don't laugh ok?"

"Never."

"Ok good." she started playing softly and then picked up as she started to sing.

_"I sit behind the walls I built._

_I am all alone._

_No one can get through to me._

_No one can get past the walls._

_you take one look_

_And see an angel,_

_Flawless in every way._

_But you don't see, _

_The real me..._

_You wish you knew_

_Everything I go through._

_You wish you knew_

_The hurt I feel._

_But you never can_

_You will never know the real me._

_You wish you knew me... x2_

_I keep on the defensive._

_I can't afford the truth to be revealed._

_I built the walls so no one can see_

_I can't let anyone in..._

_I am too afraid to feel anything_

_I walk in a trance. _

_I walk in an empty shell_

_rid of all emotion..._

_-_

_My reflection is lost_

_in a vortex of darkness_

_I am lost in the darkness that has become me_

_Why can't my reflection show_

_who I am?_

_what I stand for?_

_because I seem to have forgotten myself_

_-_

_How can I trust in someone else_

_to see the real me_

_When I can't even trust myself?_

_I am lost in my own world_

_lost in my own feelings_

_I can't deal with the pain no more_

_is there really anything that is holding me back?_

_is there anything worth holding on to?_

_i am slipping into darkness_

_i can't find the light..._

_-_

_you wish you knew the pain I felt, _

_you wish you knew me_

_but I can't let anyone in..."_ She strummed her guitar one more time and ended. Draco stared and started clapping.

"Oh my god that was great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was the best song I've ever heard. Who wrote it?"

"I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Thanks."

"We should head down now."

"Yeah come on." they walked down to the great hall and sat at the table infront of the room. The line of people was immense.

"Will all the people trying out for dylans Best Friend stand over there and the rest of you leave the room real quick?" Draco said and 12 people remained in the Great Hall.

"Now Jerome is a very important charecter. He helps move things along. Now you will read a certain scene and we will fill in for the missing parts." the group nodded.

"Now you all have numbers. Will number 1 please step up?" a boy from Ravenclaw stepped up.

"I will be doing Act 2 Scene 3." Hermione stepped up infront of him.

"I will be featured in this scene so I shall be doing the lines with you. Oh and anyone who doesn't make it wil be featured as an extra."

"Ok."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione read Aiden's line.

"What do you mean?" the boy read Jerome's line.

"You keep getting in the way of my lessons. What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you are stealing my best friend from me!"

"I am what! I would never try to do that!"

"Really?" he stepped up to her and got in her face. "Leave this city. No one likes you here." she fake slapped him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Whatever. But I'd watch my back if I were you."

"But you're not me!" the scene ended. "We'll get back to you. Good luck. You can either stay and watch the other auditions, or you can head back to your common room." she said as he stood up.

"See you later." he said as he left the hall.

"Number 2?" Blaise stepped up.

"Act 2 scene 4. With Dylan."

"Ok." Draco said and stepped up.

"Why did you betray me for her!" Blaise said with emotion while reading Jerome's lines.

"I never betrayed you! You are my friend and so is she!"

"But you blew me off the other night at the club! You just had to see what was up with her and you left me alone after you promised you would let me vent!"

"You don't understand how I feel though!"

"How do you feel? Enlighten me!"

"I think I found my true love..."

"Yeah! Right!" he pretended to walk out of the room and the scene ended.

"Bravo. Excellent emotion. We'll get back to you in a few days."

"Thanks." he bowed and walked out of the Hall.

"Number 3..." the auditions went on for another three hours and finally as the last person for Aiden's mother left, the two of them collapsed into their chairs.

"Now we have to watch them all over again."

"I know who I want as each person."

"Really? cool so do I."

"Well, let's sort them out so we can give the results tommorrow at supper."

"Ok. Come on let's go."

The next evening they announced who the people were. "Jerome, Dylan's best friend, will be played by Blaise Zambini. Dylan's girlfriend, Hera, will be played by Lavender Brown. Aiden's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Neo, will be played by Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson." a loud gasp was heard from the SLytherin table as Pansy fell out of her chair. "Dylan's other friends will be played by Christy Petro, Cho Chang, Seamus Finningan, Justin Finch-Fletchy (sp?) and Jake Epstein. The music instructer will be Naomi Townsed. The music school director will be Neville Longbottom. The popular priss, Crystal Lennia, will be played by Millicent Bulstrode. Her friends will be played by Parvati Patil , Yasmine McGrade, Kendra Kitcho, Malerie Necro, and Felicity Hoover. All the other people will be extras in the play. We will meet every Saturday and Sunday evening at 8:00 until 10 in the ROR. See you tonight." they stepped down and walked to the Slytherin table. They were thanked by the people who they gave parts to. After dinner they headed down to the ROR early so that they could get everything set up. When they walked in they were at the first scene in the play. Aiden's living room at night. Behind the set there were costumes. Hermione saw that her and Draco had no costumes.

"Our styles are the same. Guess we can just pick out clothes for each scene."

"Yeah." the door opened and people started coming in and sitting in the break area that was infront of the set.

"Hey you all showed up. Good. Today we will practice the first scene in every act. This means that most of you won't be used for a while. If you wanna watch us for a while that's fine, if not we can page you when your turn is up." they all remained seated. "Ok. First we need Aiden's parents and Aiden. Ron, Pansy, and Hermione step up please?" the three of them stepped up. "Now, Hermione you will have to come down the stairs and enter the living room only to interupt a conversation. You can talk about anything except things that kids need to worry about. Bills, what's for dinner. Anything like that. Then once she enters you start your lines and actions that were written on the script. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Action!" Hermione walked down the stairs while Ron and Pansy started talking about how much the water bill was costing.

"Hey mom, dad. I'm going out with my friends. Be back at midnight."

"Get your butt back here missy!" Pansy called.

"Why mom?"

"Cause you are grounded! Remember you didn't clean your room?"

"But daddy-!"

"Shut up! You are disrespecting us again!" Ron fake slapped her and she stumbled back. "You are worthless and ungrateful!"

"You are grounded to your room for the next month!"

"Yes mother." she walked up the stairs and the scene changed so Pansy and Ron walked off the back of the set where they were no longer visible. She started crying and stood up. SHe walked over to her dresser and pulled out a box full of money and counted it. "3,000 dollars. I finally have enough!" she said happily and put the money in her wallet. She grabbed some clothes and put them in a small suitcase with some accesories. She grabbed a black and pink bunny off her bed and tossed it out the window where it landed with a soft plop on the ground. The scene changed and showed her climbing down the trelace outside her window and running off in the dead of night.

"Good job. Absolutely flawless."

"Thanks." the three actors said together.

"Now we need Aiden, Dylan, Jerome, 12 extras, and Dylans friends." they all stepped up.

"Ok. WE start in the night club after Aiden had met Dylan in the lobby and they hung out."

"Ok." the scene changed to a dance club where the strobe lights were flashing and a few black lights were set up.

Hermione took her place at the bar.

"What'll it be Miss?"

"Just a Pepsi. With some vodka."

"Ok coming right up." a minute later he came back with a drink. "2."

"Here you go." she handed him the money. "Thanks." he nodded and walked off to another person.

"Dylan, check out that girl at the bar." Blaise said.

"That's the girl from the hotel."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. We met in the lobby of her hotel when she got the booklet for the music school."

"Oh."

"She looks depressed. I'll be right back."

"Dylan wait-"

"Give me a few minutes with her." he walked behind Hermione. "Hey girl what's up?"

"Girl?"

"You never told me your name."

"Aiden Neo."

"Dylan Sneider." he held out a hand and she took it. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Same here."

"Care to dance?"

"Why not?" he led her to the dance floor between two extras and the scene ended.

The others clapped at their preformance. "Thank you." they said and bowed.

"Now we need..." the practice went on until 9:45 when they took a break.

"You guys were awesome for your first practice. Most of you have already memorized your lines and tht is a mojor help. Now I would like to take this time to fill you in on some maojor dates in the preformance."

"As you know we will be preforming this play for everyone in the school, any parents that would like to come, and the teachers. We will be preforming the play before CHristmas vacotion. The night before actually. And we wil have a dress recital the night before."

"Also we have been gathering music and Hermione has written one song so far for the play so there will be music playing. Al;l music in the club will be techno all of Aiden's music will be rock, and the other's will be different genres."

"WE expect you here tomorrow night same time. Then we will be rehearsing the whole first act for the play. Any questions?"

One hand shot up. "Who is going to make the costumes?"

"They are already picked out. Anything else?"

"Yeah, why were you two the leads?"

"Dumbledores orders."

"Why?"

"For privet reasons that he told us we can not disclose."

"Now we wish you a good night. Practice for your scenes. You may leave."

They all left.

"Hey we have to do a major scene in the final act. I am not too sure I got my lines down though. Can we practice?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied. "The final scene right?"

"Yeah. On the roof."

"Ok." they stepped on to the set and the scene changed to a roof scene.

"I am so happy for you." Draco started.

"I am glad you feel that way."

"Over the last month or so you have been my best friend."

"You are the one I should thank."

"But you are the first person to care about me."

"Like wise. Well, I leave for Europe tomorrow." she paused and studied his eyes. "Come with me..." she said in a barely whisper.

"But I can't. They won't let me."

"They said we can invite one person to come with us."

"And you chose me as your one person?"

"Of course. Who else could I choose?"

"Thank you."

They lean in and kiss like the stage directions say but pull away much quicker.

"I can't wait to go to Amsterdam."

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said and laughed.

"You know you can't wait either."

"I would wait until the day I die if it meant this night would last forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. I can wait too." they leaned there foreheads together finishing the scene.

"Hey you didn't mess up."

"I know. I remembered all my lines. That's wicked."

"Well, we should head back."

"Ok." they walked back to their common room and and drank a cup of hot cocoa before heading to bed.

"Goodnight Draco." she said as he stood up.

"Goodnight Hermione." he kissed her cheek. "Sleep well." he said as he walked away leaving her stunned form holding her cheek where he kissed her.

She walked to her room and fell onto her bed with only one thought going through her mind. _'He finally kissed me...'  
_

Well, i updated again! YAY! LoL. should have another chapter up soon! And the song is You wish you knew. I wrote it for my other fanfic. I hope you like it!


	9. What a kiss means

Hey eveyone! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chappie!

_**What a kiss means**_

the next few days Hermione avoided Draco as much as she could considering that she was confused about her feelings for him. She thought he liked her now. But she wasn't sure. She liked him. But did she really? She was so confused that she even avoided the common room as a place to hang out. But she had to eventually head down there and go to the play practices. She was on her way to dinner when he cornered her.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

_**You try to hide from what is right**_

"Yes you are."

"Ok so I am. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you are like my best friend and you have been avoiding me! What's going on?"

"Do you only like me as a friend?"

_**You can't straighten out your feelings**_

"A best friend."

"Ok. Nevermind then." she left for the Great Hall with him on her heels.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just a dream that I've been having."

"About what?"

_**All the secrets you hide,**_

_**All the pain that you feel**_

"Nuttin. Never mind. Come on." they walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at their normal seats.

"So did you decide on all your outfits for the play yet?"

"Yeah."

_**No one but me and you**_

_**Understand the true you**_

"Cool me too." a letter appeared on their plates.

_Heads,_

_Durmstrang and Beauxtabons(sp?) will be joining us for a while this year. On the eve of your play they shall arrive. They have specifically chosen to come on that eve because of it. I gave them the script and they were greatly impressed. Well, enjoy the rest of your day!_

_Proffessor McGonagal_

Hermione fell off her chair. "Oh my god." she said as she sat back down.

"What?"

_**We all suffer **_

_**From your misfourtunes**_

"Victor Krum. Professor. Ex. Oh god." she said and put her head in her hands. The letter burst into flames.

"Woah!" Draco said. Hermione looked up and saw the letter. She froze time around her with a wave of her hand. After she put the fire out she unfroze everything. "WHat happened?"

"Nothing you blacked out and fell into your eggs. I had to wake you up. After you muttered something about fire... Are you ok now?"

"Yeah."

_**The haunting memories**_

_**Of your past come back**_

"Ok."

"So can you believe that they are actually coming?"

"I know. I remember 4th year between you and Krummy."

She laughed. "Krummy?"

_**I try to make you forget**_

_**Can you ever let go?**_

"Yeah."

"Well, we have to get the final plans down for the play Friday. Meet me in the ROR tonight at 7:30 ok?"

"Yeah. WHy?"

"I need to finish the song list."

"Oh. Ok.. See you then." she walked out of the hall and grabbed all her cd's from her room. Making sure she had her other borrowed cd's she set off to the ROR to get started.

Draco watched her leave the hall wanting so badly to follow her because she looked depressed. He wanted to comfort her but he decided to stick to his promise. Only an hour to go. He could make it...

_**I want to be there for you. **_

_**I want to wash away the pain**_

Or could he?

_**Can't you let me in?**_

_**Can't you let me be with you?**_

He stood up and made his way down to the ROR after he ate. Which took him about 45 minutes cause Blaise came to talk to him about the play. He walked down slowly and heard a sound coming from the ROR. It wasn't music or fighting, but crying.

_**Please don't let it be**_

_**I don't want you to hurt**_

He opened the door and saw Hermione there with a knife in her hand hunched over a bleeding arm. He was stunned. "Hermione?" he asked and she jumped. In a flash no blood was there and she looked as if she had not been crying. There was also a soft tune coming from the stereo.

"Hey. You weren't supposed to be here for a while yet. Oh! Look at the time. I guess I lost track. I finished the song list."

"Ok. Cool." he put the thought aside about what he had seen. She wouldn't do that... would she?

"Do you wanna hear them so far?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I have 5 techno songs for at the club, 3 rock songs for me to sing, my song, and a few pop songs to please the preps and posers."

"Good. Wanna put in the cd now?"

"Yeah." she did and a techno song came on. He quickly recognized it as the theme to one of his favorite games, Kingdom Hearts. After 1 1/2 hours, they had listened to and approved the song list. They layed on the floor next to each other listening to System of a Down. After about 20 minutes she fell asleep and rolled onto her side so her arm wraped around his waist.

_**I don't wanna let you go.**_

he bent his head down and looked at her.

_**An angel fallen in my arms.**_

She looked peaceful. As if she was sleeping her problems away. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her on the forehead and layed back down.

_**You asked what a kiss means.**_

_**For me to you,**_

A grin tugged at his lips as he drifted off.

_**It means...**_

"I think I love you Hermione." he muttered and fell asleep.

**_AN-_**The bold and italicized poem was by me called What a Kiss Means. And You Wish You knew was a song i wrote too.


	10. Psycho, Attempts, and the Shreiking Shac...

Well, here goes the next chapter. Hope you all liked the other one!

_**Psychos, Attempts, and The Shreiking Shack**_

He found her sitting on the edge of the balcony with a vodka bottle in one hand and a knife in the other. He saw a red line trailing down her arm. She took a swig and sighed deeply. "To die would be such a great adventure. Don't you think?" she said and smiled. "9 months of labor in a waman who hates you, 17 years of hell, and here I sit. All can end in a matter of seconds. _Seconds_. Piity that I don't want to give them the pleaure of destroying me."

"Come on. He left. Let's head back to the common room." he touched her hand and she laughed softly.

"You are stupid. You know that right?"

"Why?"

"Cause you are helping me. A Gryffindor. A former Mudblood. A depressed, gothic, hurt, suicidal girl." he sat down next to her.

"Why am I stupid?"

"I just to-"

"I am helping my best friend...My only friend that I have left..."

"You don't want to be anywhere near me."

"You're right. I _need _to be near you. You keep me sane. You keep me safe. You make me feel good about myself. No one has ever done that for me before. No one." he pulled up her chin so she looked him in the eye. "Until you. You make me feel like I never thought possible. You make me feel peace, harmony, _love_." at this she stared at him. "I won't hurt you. I refuse to have anyone else cause you pain."

"Thank you. But I'll hurt you."

'You won't. I know you won't."

"How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"Because I know the real you. And I have fallen for that side of you."

"The real me? No one knows the real me."

"I do. Because I see myself in your eyes. I see my feelings in your feelings. I feel my heart beat in tune with yours. I feel the synchronized breathing that we share." he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't be afraid. I'll be here for you..." he kissed her on the lips and felt her kissing him back. Suddenly she was pushed off the balcony. He looked up and saw Harry standing there. "YOU!"

"I failed once-"

"You failed again." he held him hands out "Right the wrong curse the shamed. Make him feel Hermione's pain!" a white light shot at Harry and he screamed in pain and fear.

"HELP!" Hermione called. "PLEASE DRACO HELP ME!" she cried. Draco reached down and saw her hanging onto a part of the balcony.

"I'll get you!" he leaned down all the way and grazed the tips of her fingers. "Give me your hand!"

"I- I can't!"

"Yes you can Hermione! You are stronger than this! Don't be afraid!" she flung her hand up and grabbed his but it slipped out. She was now hanging by one hand.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Stop being a baby and give me your hand!"

She flung her hand up and grabbed his. He puled her up and she landed on top of him "Who were you calling a baby!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so. Take the spell off him I have a few words to say to Golden boy..."

"Of course." Draco lifted the spell and Harry dropped to the ground panting,

"What the hell was that?"

"Your payback..."

"For what?"

"For eing an insufferable jerk! That's what! You tried to kill me AGAIN!" Hermione screamed.

"You are so lucky I am here right now."

"Why?"

"You will never know."

"Haryy, why did you do this?"

"Because you are a bitch. You kissed him when you know that I still love you!"

"You have never loved me!"

"I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Please Hermione give me a chacne,"

"Been there already. You took your chance and burned it in hell with your feelings!"

"How can you say that?"

"How? I have lived through your rath TWICE! And you ask me how I can say that? You are such an ass..." she rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "I am way to drunk for this." She smashed the vodka bottle in front of him and he cringed. "Don't ever come near me again or I swear on my own soul I will fucking kill your sorry ass!" she ran as fast as she could out of the secret area and down the corridor. She came upon the witch that lead to honeydukes and she knew that draco would appear soon. She taooed it twice and the top opened. Sure enough Draco appeared around the corner. "Shhh. Come on." she slid down the passage and stood at the bottom waiting for him. When he reached her she took his hand."Come on," it was pitch black but Hermione waved her hand and it was encased in a blue orb that was glowing.

"Awesome."

"Your left hand. Wave and say 'Light'. Simple. Very simple." he did and his hand lit up red.

"Cool." They walked in silence until Hermione stopped. She pressed her ear against a door and smiled.

"They're asleep. Come on." she opened the door and they appeared in the basement of Honeydukes. They walked upstairs and out the door onto the street.

"Wow..." was all Draco could say. "How did you know about the passage?"

"I borrowed Harry's Marauders Map once or twice."

"Once or twice?"

"Ok so like twelve times. Come on." she lead him to the top of a hill.

"This is where-"

"Harry whipped you with snowballs, scared the piss out of you, and made Goyle cry?"

"He did that?"

"Yeah. I almost died of laughter."

"You're evil."

"I know." she waved her hand and snow fell around them. "But you love me."

"You are drunk."

"I know."

He laughed. "You are absolutely amazing."

She waved her hadn and the snow vanished. A small fire appeared infront of them. "You are too."

"Hey your arm is still bleeding."

"I know. I'll fix it in a second." she let the fire burn then made a small rain cloud above her arm. After the cut cleaned out she put her arm in the flames.

"Hermione..."

"Shhh." she whispered. "Fire heal. Fire mend. Heal the wounds from which pain flows." the cut healed and she pulled her arm out of the flames. "There." she said and smiled. A thin scar was visible because of it's discolorization.

"That was amazing."

"Yup. Mabey I'll teach you it some time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Why'd we come out here?"

"To get away from the school. You could head back."

"No I wanna be here with you."

"That's a first."

"That surprises me."

"I thought it would."

"So now, what do you wanna do?"

"Follow me." she pulled him up and started walking up the path leading to the Shreiking Shack.

"There? We're going in there?"

"Yes. Stop being a baby and deal with it."

"Hey who are you calling a baby?"

"Draco Lucious Malfoy. That's who." She smiled. They reached the house and she opened the door. They walked inside and entered a dusty living room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Dust keeps the past real. Past be banished. Restore this room to a teenagers paradise." the room turned into a very interesting place. There were three chairs, a couch, a stereo, a stack of cd's, and a mini fridge.

"Holy crap."

"You asked why we were here? To have fun."

"Cool." they put an enhanced form of Silencio on the house and blasted the music. They pulled out a bottle of iced tea from the fridge and poured it into two glasses. "No more alcohol for you tonight?"

"Hell no. I have had my share for tonight."

"Good." for the next three hours they drank and talked. Finally they headed back to the castle with their head badges pinned on their shirts.

Goodnight everyone!


End file.
